You four are in so much trouble!
by GryffindorsRock
Summary: In this wonderful time-travel story, Teddy and Victorie are left with the next generation marauders. Nothing can go wrong. Right? Think again!
1. What have you guys done this time

Please go easy on me this is my first fanfic!

Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K Rowling

Summary: Nothing good can ever come from James,Louis, Frank and Fred being in the same room with each other.

So when Victorie and Teddy are stuck with the whole next generation for a few hours nothing can go wrong right?

Think again!

Victorie's POV

I had just sat down with 13 year old Lily, and 16 year olds Lucy, Amber, Alice, Sapphire, Cecilia, Anna and Roxie to play a game of Exploding Snap when we heard the crash. It wasn't like a little "Ooops I just accidentally dropped something" kind of crash either. That's when I noticed the absense of four certain boys; four certain trouble making boys. It looked like Teddy was on the same page as me because we got up at the same time and ran up the stairs with everyone else close behind.

What we found were those four boys holding a golden object and one of the desk drawers pulled out and on the floor. "James, Louis, Frank and Fred what in the bloody hell do you think your doing!" I screeched. My outburst was followed by a green smoke seeping from the golden object that Louis was holding. Then it hit me like a bag of rocks. "James, Louis, Fred, Frank you are in so much trouble..." is all I could get out before we were sucked into the green smoke and disappeared.

Normal POV

Crash! "Where are we?" Lily and Hugo said in unison. "Well as I was saying you four are in so much trouble,  
Victorie screamed. why were you three in Uncle Harry's office and why did you have a time turner!"  
"WHAT!?" everyone screamed." Girls as for the seven of you mark the date because this is the first time ever that they're in trouble and you aren't." Lucy, Amber, Alice, Sapphire, Anna, Cecilia and Roxie ran to each other. Victorie went to go comfort a crying Lily. "Do you know what year we're in?"Lily managed in-between sobs. "No I don't." she replied. "I guess we'll just have to find out." Teddy said calmly. Right then five people entered the hallway. They quickly noticed how many people there were.  
"Who are you, are you Death Eaters, how did you get in here!" one of the men said. "Calm down Alastor,"  
a man with a long grey beard said. "They are only children."  
" So what Dumbledore they could be under Polyjuice Potion" the man named Alastor stated. "Me become a Death Eater, never, that would be impossible." James ranted. "Wait what year is it?" Teddy asked.  
The man named Dumbledore gave him an odd look before answering, "1995." Victorie practically pounced on her brother and cousins when she heard this information."You brought us 26 years into the bloody past"  
" Alastor maybe we should bring them into the kitchen so they can introduce themselves to everybody, some of you are related to the Weasleys correct?" he said turning to the kids. When they nodded he said "Excellent" and led them inside.

"Everyone we have some guests from the future, the year 2021 to be exact." Dumbledore said. "Wicked!" the Weasley twins shouted. "Now we shall start with the introductions, who wants to go first." Dumbledore said. After a couple minutes of talking Teddy stood up and said " We will do the introductions from oldest to youngest so I'll go first."

State your name, age, Hogwarts house, parents, and anything else you want to add.

"My name is Teddy Remus Lupin" he started.

OK thank you sooo much for reading i would love if you reviewed so i can hear your thoughts and ideas! Next update: will be as soon as I finish chapter 2!  



	2. Introductions

**Yay now for chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except for people you don't recognize!**

Normal POV

When Teddy stated his name Sirius went wild. "So who's the lady" he said. "Well, Nymphadora Tonks." Then Remus fainted. Teddy continued, " I was in Gryffindor, head boy, i'm 22, and i'm dating Victorie.

Next was Victorie " Hi I'm Victorie Fleur Weasley" she said.

" Your a Weasley?" Ron said because he and the other boys were drooling over her.

"Yep, my parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour." " I'm i'm 20 and I was in Gryffindor."

"OK now for me Dominique Weasley 19, Gryffindor, and i'm Vic's sister.""Now it's my turn, I'm Ally, I was in Gryffindor, 20, and my parents are Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson."Fred ran to Angelina and kissed her.

"Me next James Sirius Potter II at your service." "Mr. Potter were you attempting to give me a heart attack when you named him?" Mcgonagall said.

"Well Minnie you don't act like that anymore ever since you reserved Fred, Louis, and I chairs in your office." With that she fainted.

" I'm 16 in Gryffindor and hold the record for getting dettention before getting to school, seeker and captain, and my parents are of course Harry Potter and drum roll please, Ginny Weasley." All of the Weasley men shot glares at Harry. "I'm also a second generation marauder."

"Now me Fred Weasley II" Mcgonagall who had just been revived fainted again. " I'm in Gryffindor, 16 years old, and younger brother of Ally."

"Wait if Fred and Angelina are married the who did I marry?" said George "You married Aunt Alicia." Fred I responded. George ran to Alicia and hugged her. "George...Need...Air...Can't...Breathe." "Sorry Alicia"

"I'm best friends with James and Louis, and I'm on the qudditch team playing beater with Roxie and a second generation marauder." "Hi i'm Roxie twin to that idiot," she started pointing to Fred. " I'm 16, in Gryffindor, I play beater, and i'm one of the second generation marauders."

"Next would be me Miss Alice Longbottom, i'm 16, a chaser, a second generation marauder and my parents are Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood."Now that you've had to listen to my sister it's time for the more awesome twin, it's me Frank Longbottom." his sentence was puncuated by a slap to the head from Alice " I'm 16, in Gryffindor, chaser, and one of the second generation marauders."

" Now me Louis Weasley i'm 16, brother to Vic and Dom, Keeper, Gryffindor, second generation marauder." he stated.

"Teddy, they won't react well to us" Sapphire said pointing to herself and Scourpius. "Attention, I know that you hate their father right now but you become friends so don't yell at them." Teddy said. "Hi I'm Sapphire Malfoy I'm 16, in Gryffindor, back up chaser, and second generation marauder." Suprisingly no one commented, probably because of Vic's glare.

" Next" called Dumbledore. "That's me, I'm Lucy Weasley, I'm 16, in Gryffindor, second generation marauder, and my parents are Audrey Ashton and Percy Weasley." No one commented since Vic was still glaring. "My turn, I'm Molly Weasley II Lucy's sister, i'm 16, Ravenclaw, and I don't like qudditch much."

"Okay I'm the last 16 year old I'm Anna Weasley" Ron spoke up, "Well there's no denying that your a Weasley." Anna continued,"Well I'm a Gryffindor, Keeper, the last second generation marauder, and I get to greatly emberass my parents anyone want to take a guess?" Harry started thinking well she had Hermione's curly hair but it wasn't frizzy, Ron's flame red hair, and freckles. "I've got it" he said "Ron and Hermione!" "Yep!" Said people blushed and took a step away from each other. They get together about a year from now."

"Hey, you are not the last 16 year old!"said a girl with hair that looked like Katie Bell's. "Hi I'm Cecilia Wood,I'm a Gryffindor, 16, back up chaser,second generation marauder, I have an older brother, and does someone want to take a guess at my parents?" "I will" Ron, George, Fred I, and Harry said at the same time. "Well Wood must mean Oliver but you look like Katie so I say Oliver and Katie."Ron stated. When Cecilia confirmed his suspisions with a nod both people took a few steps away from each other but they didn't blush. The only noise at the moment was the sound of Angelina, Alicia, George, and Fred I exchanging money.

"Ok now for me I'm Rose Weasley, Gryffindor, book worm, 15, and middle child of Ron and Hermione."

"Me next, Al Potter, 15, Gryffindor, back up seeker, and James' brother."

"Now for me I'm Scourpius Malfoy, 15, Gryffindor, back up chaser, and younger brother of Sapphire."

"Now me Lily Potter, 14, back up beater, Gryffindor, youngest of the Potters."

"Looks like I'm last, I'm Hugo Weasley, Gryffindor, back up keeper, brother of Anna and Rose, and the youngest Weasley."

"Wait a sec, Cecilia you aren't the last 16 year old either." Vic said. "Where's Amber, I know she was with us but she's usually more outgoing than James and would have introduced herself by now." "Here she is!" Lily exclaimed. And sure enough there was Amber - who was usually very outgoing- cowering behind James. She quickly whispered something into his ear and he nodded in understanding. "She's a bit scared to tell who her parents are since her mum was told as dead and he dad was supposed to supposedly die this year." he said. Amber whispered something else in his ear and he started to speak again. "Roxie, Alice,Sapph,Lucy,Cece,and Anna specificlly but also anyone else that knows her story, she would like you to help her out a little." "Okay that's fine." Roxie said. "Well her story can't be any worse than the Malfoys." Ron said. "Oh, it can be and it is." Alice retorted. (To hear Amber's story go read the first chapter of my story Amber Etoile Black which is like a auto-biography that Amber tells as it happens.) After about 30 minutes of telling her story with some help from her friends and the others and 30 more minutes of gasping and fainting they were fianally done. "So your my daughter," Sirius was doing a very poor job of holding back his shock. "And your mum is Marlene who all of us thought died years ago." "Yep." Amber said starting to gain back some of her normal confidance and cockiness. "Good there's the Amber we all know and love starting to peek out again." James said.

"Well since the introductions are over I will be leaving so that all of the relations can have some time together." said Dumbledore.

"Wow there sure are a lot of you," Ron exclaimed.

"Oh there are way more of us." Lucy said.

After everyone not staying at Grimmald Place left Molly I started to speak, "Well this has certainly been a interesting and very shocking night, so it is well time that we all go to bed." She then started to split everyone up into bedrooms. Roxie, Alice, Sapphire, Lucy, Amber, Ally, Cecilia and Anna went with Ginny and Hermione, Rose, Dominique, Molly II and Lily shared a room, Victorie and Teddy shared a room, James, Louis, Frank, and Fred II were with George and Fred I, and Hugo, Scourpius, and Al were with Ron and Harry.

"Okay I have to ask, who has a boyfriend?" asked Hermione. All 7 girls raised their hands. "Wow, who?" asked Ginny. " Well I'm dating Frank, Amber is dating James, Roxie is dating a boy at school named Matt Holmes, Lucy is dating a boy at school named Jason Havern, Cecilia is with Louis, Sapphire is with Landon Scamander, Ally is with Cecilia's older brother Xavier,and Alice is with a boy from school named Jakob Raven."

"So pretty much almost all of you have boyfriends?" Ginny asked. "Yup" all seven girls said at the same time. "I take it that your super close?" Hermione asked. "Uh-huh" they again stated in unison.

"We grew up like sisters" Amber said. "Well I think it's time for bed, so goodnight" said Ginny "OK goodnight." all of the girls stated in unison once again.

**OK next update will be as soon as the next chapter is done! I hope that you will like Amber, Alice, Sapphire, Roxie, Lucy, and Anna's bond because it will become a big part of the story soon. I mentioned the names of the girls boyfriends for a reason that will come in later. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I'll have a poll on my profile so you can vote for what you think! Sorry if that last part moved a bit fast! Till' next time bye! (:**


	3. How in the world did that happen?

Sorry this took so long!

Me: If I have to hear disclaimer one more time...

Disclaimer: DISCLAIMER!

Me: AVADA KEDAVRA!

Disclaimer: ...

BTW if you are prone to heart attacks or asthma I don't recommend reading the end of this chappie! Got it, Kaykay!

Victorie's POV

This morning when I slipped out of bed it seemed a little too quiet. Well, too quiet when you have the 11 next generation marauders living in the same house. I mean there was still some noise coming up the stairs, but not the usual amount. "What the heck is happening?" I thought. When I got down the stairs I found my answer. My answer was everyone, even all eleven of the next generation marauders, were duct taped to the wall. Well everyone except for Teddy and I. Everyone was still asleep. Then Alice woke up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice's POV

I was sleeping so peacefully in my bed. At least that's what I thought I was doing. Then, I made the mistake of waking up. I was duct taped to the wall. I wasn't the only one though. My brother, Amber, James, Louis, Fred II, Roxie, Sapphire, Anna, Cecilia, Dom, Rose, Scourpius, Al, Lily, Hugo, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred I, George, and Ginny were too. I started screaming for helpbefore I realized that my mouth was duct taped too. "Stupid bastards"I thought. While I was wondering who had the nerve to put me up here there was a small cough. I looked around; it was Vic. With one flick of her hand I was free. But the bad thing was that everyone else was free too, plus they weren't expecting it, plus Vic didn't have time to put a cushioning charm on the floor. Therefore, everyone woke with a start. Too bad the tape was off our mouths because some people started screaming. While Vic tried to calm everyone down, all of the NGMs huddled up and we started talking about who might have done it. Then our answer walked right through the door in the forms of three hystericly laughing people. Those people were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and someone that looked a lot like Uncle Harry. "DAD!" Amber screached charging for Sirius. Sirius spoke "Amber not right now, Harry come see what Moony and I found outside." he laughed. Naturally everyone followed them to eavesdrop.

Sirius saw us and invited us in though. Something was up, big time. Little did we know how big big time actually was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV

Victorie was worried; very worried. Why would Sirius invite them in knowing that they were eavesdropping on their conversation. " I know that you all are wondering why I invited you in too,"seeing them nod he continued, " Well the reason is that Harry might need some support. But as I was saying Harry you won't believe me one bit but here goes, Harry meet James and Lily Potter" Right then and there Harry fainted. "Its not possible !" everyone screamed at the same time. "We don't know how it happened either but this morning we woke up in a graveyard." the woman said. She had long, flowing, fire red hair and bright, kind looking, emerald green eyes. "We just woke up in the graveyard early this morning and when we didn't see Harry's grave anywhere we hoped that he had survived. So we came here to find Sirius knowing that Harry would most likely be here with him." the man said. He had messy jet black hair and hazel eyes with little flecks of grey in them and round glasses. When Harry was revived the first thing out of his mouth was "How?"

So sorry about the cliffie but it had to be done! So what did you think about the new and gigantic twist to the story? Please review it makes me happy! Really I have no social life on trips except the occasional text from my boyfriend. I don't even know HOW I got a boyfriend sooo... I will take any ideas that you have! If I get some really good ones I might just put them in the story! Also feel free to give new story ideas!

A big shout out to my one reviewer kookiecraft!

Till' next time Bye!  



	4. Verteassium

**Me: Hahaha no more disclaimer!**  
**Disclaimer: You do know that typing the killing curse won't make me go away right?**  
**Me: I am so sorry to my Francias readers but, ce que l'enfer sanglant! Wow that felt good.**

**I just read a fic that had an evil Dumbledore in it but it also had Harry go back in time and become Tom Riddle jrs. lover so I'm still assessing that persons sanity level. The Verteassium part of the story gets kinda fast so pm me if you need help understanding!**

* * *

Normal POV

"I will have to test you under Verteassium to see if you are who you say." Dumbledore said.

"I will go first" said the supposed Lily Potter.

"Name" Dumbledore started. "Lillian Maria Potter nee Evans"

"Birthday" "August 26, 1960"

"Husband" James Charlus Potter"

"Son" "Harold James Potter"

"Friends" "Alice Cassandra Longbottom nee Prewett and Marlene Mckinnon"

"OK that should be enough, Welcome back!" Dumbledore said.

"Now for me" said the man that was supposedly said.

"Name" "James Charlus Potter"

"Birthday" "July 30, 1960"

"Wife" "Lillian Maria Potter nee Evans"

"Son" "Harold James Potter"

"Clique" "The Marauders"

"OK then, Welcome Back to both of you!"

"How are you alive?"

"Well maybe they came back to life because..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**So sorry about the cliffie! I siriusly need some insperation and soon!**

**Open to story ideas! Till' next time bye!**


	5. Amber's Idea

**Disclaimer I don't own!**  
**I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever!**  
**My laptop completly broke to the point it wasn't fixable and I just got this new one.**

**Last time on "You four are in so much trouble"**  
**Well maybe they came back because...**  
**DUH DUH DUH well let's get on with it!**

**I'm just going to start calling James I James and James II James, same goes for the other I and II people, Kay?**

Normal POV

...when the time travelers came the space time continum broke bringing them back from the dead or it was late effects from priori incantum.

"Probably the second one Hermione."

"Whatever Ron."

"Well either way my parents are back."

"Yes they are Mr. Potter, they are indeed"

"Well what are we going to do now that grandma and grandpa are back" James piped up.

Everyone had almost forgotten that the time travellers were here.

"Wait did you say 'Grandma and Grandpa'" Lily said.

"Yep" James said.

Once everyone introduced themselves again James spoke,

"So I'm a grandfather, Remus and Sirius are parents and Marlene is alive just trapped in

the veil."

"Really that's what you got out of all of that!" Lily said hitting his arm.

"So some of you are our grandchildren?" Lily asked

"Yep" Albus said.

"Ooh I have an idea!" Amber shouted.

"What is it?" James asked her.

"Well, only if you're all up for the biggest greatest Prank War in history!"

"I'm in!" Shouted all of the NGM's at the same time.

"So are we" Sirius said for the Marauders.

"We are too" said Fred and George.

"Oh it's on dad!" Amber yelled running up to her room with the other girls right behind her.

"You're going down!" James yelled following Amber and the othher girls with the boys close behind.

"Should we be worried?" Sirius asked Teddy and Victoire.

"Very," Teddy replied.

"Oh no." Sirius, Remus, and James said at the same time.

Meanwhile in Amber's room...

"What prank should we pull first?" Roxie asked.

"Ooh I know let's start out with small lame stuff and save the big stuff for last!" James said

"I'm that case I've got the perfect prank." Amber said and told everyone to huddle up.

In the living room...

"What do you think they're planning up there?" Sirius said.

"I have no idea but knowing them something big, extreme, and dangerous that will either make everyone start laughng at you or it will hurt you." Victoire said as she was walking by.

"Gee thanks Victoire that really helps." James replied.

"Well I think that I've gt an awesome idea!" James said and all the Marauders huddled discussing plans all night.

Sorry this was extremly short but next time is the start of the prank war which is already being written in my head. So I need some prank ideas otherwise I'll just have to get some ideas from James and Fred.

-Amber


	6. Round 1

**Hi! I'm Siriusly sorry that a new chapter wasn't posted sooner!**  
**I've been away at summer camp. So since no one gave me prank ideas last chapter I had to ask James and Fred for some ideas. Literally! I have two friends named James and Fred that love pranking! No joke! So now for what you've all been waiting oh so patiently for I give you U4RN so much trouble chapter 6!**

* * *

**Amber's POV**

Roxie, Anna, Alice, Sapphire, Lucy, the boys, and I were huddled in my room whispering. The trap was set. All we had to do was wait. We ended up doing a muggle prank. We just had to wait for my dad and the others to get a drink of water. That's when we heard a scream of 'Help help my glorious hair is ruined, ruined I tell you, rrruuuiiinnneeeddd!' That's how we knew that it had worked. We ran down the stairs as fast as possible to see my dad standing in front of the kitchen sink wailing 'make it stop, make it stoooppp!' Our prank was simple enough. It was just a rubber band tied around the little spray nozzle thingy on the kitchen sink so that if you turned on the water it would spray you in the face. But apparently my dad needs a crash course on operating sinks because he would not just go ahead and turn it off. I went ahead and turned off the sink and pulled out my camera to take a picture. This would definitely be good future blackmail. As soon as I snapped the picture we all ran back up the stairs and into my room. We all sat down on the carpet in my room to discuss our next prank when Roxie tried to get up. Key words: Tried to. Those dirty bastards put glue on the floor! Thank goodness I had my wand with me! I said 'Scorgify' but nothing happened. I tried again. Nothing. Then I went to my last resort. I told my friends to cover their ears and at the top of my lungs I screamed. That very quickly got everyone within a mile's radius' attention. I think that I may have also broke some of the china downstairs because up here Al's glasses were definitely broken. Within 5 minutes my dad and the rest of the Marauders ran into my room and undid the locked sticking charm while begging me to never scream that loud again. Well that was round one of the best prank war in history. But there's definitely more coming for round two I can feel it.

* * *

**So sorry if this chapter was super short it's 1:15 am, I just finished the Fault in Our Stars, I'm all sad, I'm tired, and I wanted to write you guys a quick chapter before I leave for another week-long trip.**

**So till next time when I'm hopefully not about to fall asleep while writing bye!**


	7. A surprise visit

**Hi! I got some new reviews so I am doing a new chapter right now! I got some new ideas for pranks and I am so excited!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own HP sadly.**

**So now for U4RN so much trouble chapter 7!**

* * *

_**Surprise**_

* * *

**Roxie POV**

We just placed our prank. Now we just have to, 'OWWWWWWWW' I think that's our cue. We put a tack on Remus' favorite chair and it sounds like he just sat down.

'Amber Etoile Black, James Sirius Potter and the rest of you get your butts in here now' We are in trooouuubbbllle.

Here we are now and Moony is giving us a lecture even though it's a prank war. Wait a second why is Moony fidgeting? Oh my gosh he's trying to distract us! "Guys let's go he trying to distract us while they set up the prank!" James yelled at the same time as Amber. Wow those two really do think alike. We were halfway up the stairs when we heard a big 'oomph' sound come from the living room and shouts of 'Get your butt out of my face Kara' 'Get your face out of my butt Hunter' and a quiet 'mph' amongst all of the arguing.

Well we went down and what are we to find but a pile of our boyfriends and cousins. Yippee. So as soon as we get Kara's butt out of Hunter's face, everyone else untangled, and George II off the bottom of the pile we introduce everybody. First was my boyfriend Matt, then Lucy's boyfriend Jason, Sapphire's boyfriend Landon, Ally's boyfriend and Cece's older brother Xavier, and Alice's boyfriend Jakob.

So after introducing our boyfriends and our dads trying to strangle them we all sat down in the living room. When we sat down in the living room we realized that we forgot to introduce George II, Kara, Hunter, and Carter.

Here I'll just summarize what they are all 16, part of the NGMs, and some of our best friends. George and Kara are the twin kids of George Weasley and Alicia Spinnet ,Hunter is the son of Ernie Macamillin and Hannah Abbott, and Carter is the son of Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown. They all ended up here because George found the time turner on the ground touched it and brought everyone here. He also told us that everything was a chaotic mess back home and that our moms were scared yet seething at the same time.

Soooo... things aren't looking too good for us when we get home.

* * *

**So I need some ideas I might be able to come up with one but I still will need some help. Sorry this chapter was so short it was totally unplanned so I was improvising everything.**

**Thank you sooooo much for all the reviews!**

**A big shout-out to Prankster Girl for the tack idea!**

**And for those of you who didn't know or notice Kara and Hunter are a couple from Red Band ****Society. Look it up it's a great show!**

**Till next time**

**love, peace, and pretzels**

**-GryffindorsRock**


	8. Genius Pranks,Hexes, and More Visitors?

**Hello my glorious readers! I know, I know you are probably incredibly mad at me for not posting in soooooo long. But I do have a good excuse; I have been working on my summer homework and I have been at camp. Technically I'm supposed to be ding my summer homework right now buuut I decided that getting a new chapter posted for you guys was even more important! So I snuck away from my books, papers, and my mum's nagging to get my homework done, to write this. But just a quick warning my update schedule is gonna get even weirder.**

**Since no one reviewed with prank ideas I had to get ideas from my friends and boyfriend. I am now scared to turn my back on them for more that 5 seconds. So please send me prank ideas so that my friends and boyfriend can't scare me more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but he is my godfather!**

**Remus POV**

The marauder's decided that it was time they place their prank. The kids would never think of this one! "DAAAAAADDDDDDDD!" Uh-oh. Looks like Amber is mad now. "Run?" Sirius suggested. "Yep" I replied. We put all of the NGM's wands in a giant glob of Jell-o. Right now we are running from a bunch of 16 year-olds. We are so pathetic.

**Amber POV**

I AM SO MAD RIGHT NOW! Now we have to dig through Jell-o to get our wands back. But as soon as I grab mine then I'm going to send some nasty hexes the marauder's way. Once I grab my wand I scream at the top of the staircase and run down two steps at a time with the others following. "Padfoot, Moony, Prongs! You better run 'cause I've been practicing my hexes!"

CRASH! Oh no,not again! We run down the stairs faster now, all threats forgotten to see what happened. When we get down there we see a giant pile of tangled limbs. They were cursing in a mix of French and English and I am not going to repeat some of those words. "Who are you!" Moony asked with his wand pointed at the pile. The girl that looked like she was the oldest stepped forwards and said, "We mean no harm, my idiot brother and cousins got a hold of a time turner. By the way, what year is it?"

"1995." Moony answered putting his wand down.

"All of you are in so much trouble! Where did you get a time-turner anyways!? the girl shrieked.

"It was in dad's study Gabi." A boy with short blue hair said.

"Well I guess introductions are in order." 'Gabi' said. "My name is Gabriella Marie Lupin"

With those words Victoire was passed out cold on the floor.

**I know, I know. Yell at me all you want to. I know that this chapter is super short. But, I am going to post another chapter later! As soon as I finish it I will have chapter 9 posted. Thank you to all of my wonderful, awesome reviewers for their support!**

**Love, Peace, and Pretzels -GryffindorsRock**


	9. More intros and lots of fainting

Hey people! I know, I'm kinda late with the update. So, this might be the last update until I get settled into my new school schedule. Because school sucks. I don't know why, it just does. It's school. I'm not sure when the next update will be. But if it's not within the next month then you have my permission to Pm me and A.)Ask why the chapter is late, or to B.) Yell at me. So on to the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. All belongs to J.K Rowling and Joeygirl1994

All of the kids names in this chapter are going to be nicknames. For a list of full names and descriptions look at the bottom of the page.

Amber POV

"Vic,get up!" I yelled in my 'cousins' ear.

"I just had the weirdest dream. A girl said that she was my daughter." Vic said.

"Um, Vic, that wasn't a dream."

Victoire was now out cold again.

"Well I'll finish my introduction. As you know I am Gabbi Lupin, daughter of Teddy and Victoire Lupin. I'm 17 and in Gryffindor. Now my other siblings turn." "I'm Angi Lupin, I'm in Gryffindor and I'm 15." "I'm Bri Lupin, I'm in Ravenclaw, and I'm 14." "I'm Remus Lupin II, I'm in Gryffindor, and I'm 13."

"Well I guess we can go next," said a girl with sandy blonde locks said. "I'm Katie Wood II I'm 16 and in Gryffindor. Now for my twin idiot's turn." "Hi I'm George Wood, I'm 16 in Gryffindor and you already met my 'charming' twin sister." A boy with brownish black hair said. "Now for me, the most awesome Wood sibling ever! I'm Brina and I'm 14 and in Gryffindor! My parents are Xavier and Ally Wood!" Both people blushed bright red.

"Me next, me next, me next! I'm Lenie Potter! I'm 15 and in Gryffindor! Now it's my twin's turn!" "Hi I'm Ginny Potter II! I'm 15 and also in Gryffindor! Now it's my little bro's turn!" "Hi I'm Harry Potter II. I'm 13 and in Gryffindor. My parents are James and Amber Potter." Victoire was now not the only one on passed out on the floor because as soon as those words left Harry II's mouth, Amber was also out cold.

"Well I guess we can go next. I'm Ammi Weasley I'm 15 and in Gryffindor. Now for my little sis." "Hey I am not little!" Another girl retorted. " Hi I'm Rina. I'm 13 a Hufflepuff and proud of it! My parents are Fred II and Jaidyn Weasley."

"Me next! Hi I'm Jack Holmes I'm 13 and in Gryffindor! Now it's my little bro's turn!" "Hi! I'm Darren Holmes! I'm in Gryffindor and I'm 11! Now it's my sisters' turn!"

"Hi! I'm Tia..."

"I'm Mia..."

"We're 9..."

"And our parents are Matt and Roxie Holmes!"

Victoire and Amber were then joined by Roxie on the floor.

"We can go next. I'm Lyssie Weasley I'm 15 and in Gryffindor! Now my twinnie's turn!" "Don't mind her she had one to many chocolate frogs earlier. I'm Zach Weasley. I'm 15 and in Gryffindor. Now for my little sis." "Hi I'm Lottie Weasley! I'm 13 and in Gryffindor! My parents are Louis and Cecilia Weasley!" Cecilia withstood the urge to faint. Somehow.

"Hi, hi, hi! I'm Hannie Raven! I'm 11 and I'm in Hufflepuff! My parents are Jakob and Alice Raven.

Down went Alice.

"Now us! I'm Tay Longbottom I'm 13 and in Gryffindor!" "Hi I'm Riha Longbottom! I'm 11 and in Hufflepuff!" "Now for twin time! I'm Adam Longbottom! I'm 11 and in Ravenclaw! My parents are Frank and Anna Longbottom!"

"Hi! I'm Emmie Scamander! I'm 15 and in Gryffindor!" My turn! I'm Eric Scamander! I'm 13 and in Gryffindor. My parents are Landon and Sapphire Scamander!"

Sapphire down!

"Hi I'm Liena Haven! I'm 16 and in Gryffindor! Here's my little bro!" "Hi! I'm Ben! I'm 15 and in Gryffindor! My parents are Jason and Lucy Havern!"

Timber! Lucy down!

"Me, me,me! Hi I'm Casey Finnigan I'm 16 and in Gryffindor! Now it my baby sissy's turn!" I am not a baby Casey! Hi I'm Drey Finnigan! I'm 13 and I'm in Ravenclaw! My parents are Carter and Molly Finnigan!

With that, Molly fainted too.

"Now for me! I'm Jean Malfoy! I'm 10! I want to be a Gryffindor!" "Hi I'm Draco Malfoy II. I'm 8. My Daddy and Mommy is Scourpius and Rose Malfoy."

"You married my daughter!" Ron yelled.

"Let's move on Ronald!" Hermione said.

"Ok I'll go next. I'm Felicity Potter I'm 12 and I'm in Gryffindor! Now for my sister. "H I'm Mellissa Potter! I'm 10! I want to be a Gryffindor too! My Mommy and Daddy is Kirsten and Albus Potter!"

"I'll go. I'm Luna Scamander. I'm 7 and I want to be a Ravenclaw. My Mommy and Daddy are Lysander and Lily Scamander. This is my little sister Raechel." "Hi I' Waechel Camander and I twee and I wanna be a Wavencwaw! Dis is my wittle sissy Wexxi!" Then Jean spoke up. "This is Lexxi Scamander. She is one."

"Hi. I'm Quinn. I'm 5 and I wanna be a Gryffindor! This is my little sissy!" "I'm Coulwie Weasey! I 5 and I wanna be a Gwiffindor! My Mommy and Daddy is Hugo and Choe Weasey!"

"Uggghhhh"

Everyone looked over to the corner where most of the girls had fainted. They were all starting to stir. Victoire sat up first, then all the other girls followed. Then Amber spoke up.

"I just had the weirdest dream." She slurred.

"Me too." Victoire said.

"I dreamt that I had just found out that I had kids." Lucy said.

"Me too." Roxie replied.

Then they all looked up.

"That wasn't a dream was it?"

"Nope."

"Bloody hell."

Thanks so much for reading! As I said earlier I don't know when the next chapter will be posted. But I hope that you enjoyed the chapter cause I'm writing at 4 am. Please review! I'm back in school and they make my day! I put the descriptions right under this AN. Once again please review and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can.

Love, Peace, and PRETZELS! -GryffindorsRock

Teddy and Vic

Gabriella Marie Lupin (Gryffindor, 17, Crystal blue eyes, wavy mid back length platinum blonde hair, 5'9)

Angelique Antoinette Lupin (Gryffindor, 15 Metamorphagus, usual appearance: wavy mid back length lime green hair, crystal blue eyes, lots of freckles, 5'7)

Bridgette Claire Lupin (Ravenclaw, 14, hip length sandy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, 5'5)

Remus William Lupin (Gryffindor, 13, red shoulder length hair, sapphire blue eyes, freckles, 5'7)  
_

Xavier and Ally

Katherine Angelina Wood (Gryffindor, 16, usually braided mid back length chocolate brown hair, deep coffee brown eyes, 5'8)

George Oliver Wood (Gryffindor, 16, black hair, chocolate brown eyes, 5'7)

Sabrina Alexandra Wood (Gryffindor, 14, shoulder length dirty blondish hair, big chocolate brown eyes, freckles, 5'5 )  
_

James II and Amber

Marlene Lily Potter (Gryffindor, 15,waist length dark auburn hair, giant emerald green eyes with silver and chocolate brown flecks, glasses, lots of freckles, 5'8)

Ginevra Molly Potter II (Gryffindor, 15, waist length orange red hair, big silvery blue eyes with emerald green flecks, lots of freckles, 5'8)

Harry Sirius Potter II (Gryffindor, 13, black hair, emerald green eyes, glasses, 5'4)  
_

Fred II and Jaidyn

Amethyst Eliese Weasley (Gryffindor, 15, shoulder length black hair, hazel eyes, 5'7)

Karina Adilyn Weasley (Hufflepuff, 13, plaited mid back length black hair, chocolate brown eyes, 5'4)  
_

Matt and Roxie

Jackson Mitchell Holmes (Gryffindor, 13, black hair, light brown eyes, 5'5)

Darren Christopher Holmes (Gryffindor, 11, black hair, brown eyes, 5'0)

Tiana Tessa Holmes (9, waist length black hair, hazel eyes, 4'10)

Mia Kathiliene Holmes (9, waist length black hair, hazel eyes, 4'10)  
_

Louis and Cecilia

Alyssa Grace Weasley (Gryffindor, 15, waist length medium brown to blonde ombre hair, icy blue eyes with chocolate flecks 5'8)

Zachary Thomas Weasley (Gryffindor, 15, dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, 5'8)

Charlotte Isabella Weasley (Gryffindor, 13, shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, 5'5)  
_

Jakob and Alice

Hannah Alison Raven (Hufflepuff, 11, plaited caramel brown hair, hazel eyes, freckles, 5'4)  
_

Frank and Anna

Taylor Lillianna Longbottom (Gryffindor, 13, hip length orangy red hair, chocolate brown eyes, freckles, 5'5)

Adryhanna Myla Longbottom (Hufflepuff,11, mid back length light caramel hair, blue eyes, freckles, 5'3)

Adam Alexander Longbottom (Ravenclaw, 11, dark brown hair, hazel eyes, 5'2)  
_

Landon and Sapphire

Emerald Jade Scamander (Gryffindor,15, plaited platinum blonde hair, icy gray eyes, 5'7)

Eric Landon Scamander (Gryffindor,13 platinum blonde hair, ice blue eyes, 5'6)  
_

Jason and Lucy

Silena Belle Havern (Gryffindor, 16, waist length dirty blonde hair, green eyes, 5'7)

Benjamin Leo Havern (Gryffindor,15, brown hair, bluish greenish eyes, 5'6)  
_

Carter and Molly

Casey Lavender Finnigan (Gryffindor, 16, waist length auburn hair, brown eyes, 5'6)

Audrey Lucille Finnigan (Ravenclaw, 13, shoulder length brown hair, cornflower blue eyes, 5'4)  
_

Scorpius and Rose

Jean Astoria Malfoy (10, high back length strawberry blonde hair, sparkly silver eyes, 5'0)

Draco Ronald Malfoy II (8, platinum blonde hair, brown eyes, 4'9)  
_

Al and Kirsten

Felicity Ellizzabeth Potter (Gryffindor,12, shoulder length black hair, multi color eyes, 5'2)

Mellissa Kyra Potter (10, hip length black hair, galaxy eyes, 4'9)

Lysander and Lily

Luna Adele Scamander (7, mid back length strawberry blonde hair,green eyes with silver flecks, 4'6)

Raechel Zoe Scamander (3, shoulder length platinum blonde hair, silver eyes with green flecks, 3'5)

Alexxis Mckenzie Scamander (1, waist length redish orange hair, silver green eyes, 2'1)

Hugo and Chloe

Quinn Tinna Weasley (5, curly waist length cinnamon red hair, doll-like crystalline blue eyes, lots of freckles, 4'0)

Niccole Chealsey Weasley (2, shoulder length curly strawberry blonde hair, silvery grey eyes, 2'10)  



	10. A Totally Random Plot Twist

**Wow guys this is really amazing! We've made it to 10 chapters! I'm actually even went as Amber for Halloween. The best thing: a few people even knew who I was and said that they loved my story, if that was you it meant so much to me! And no, I am not to old to Trick-or-treat! So I know that you guys are probably very extremely mad at me for not updating but my school work enjoys getting in the way of any extra free time that I could possibly have so...yeah. I hope that you all had a wonderful Christmas and Happy New Year. Well I had better get on with the story because otherwise I'll ramble forever and I still have homework to do.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Amber, the people you don't recognize, and the plot!**

**Amber's POV**

So yeah... well ,we sorta just found out that we all have kids. That is way too much shock to fit into one hour. Here in 1995 it is already August 31. We have been gone for a whole two weeks and our family somehow still hasn't figured out how to get us back. Past Professor Mcgonagall has contacted our Headmistress Mcgonagall and has arranged for us to go to Hogwarts here instead of in our time. This is going to be really interesting because our parents are our age and we have kids here to which we're still getting used to. Everyone looks like someone so our poor parents are going to be questioned to death. Plus, this is the year that toad Umbridge takes over Hogwarts. Yuck. At least we finally get to experience Dumbledore's Army first hand instead of through pensive memories and stories. Maybe this year won't be totally awful after all.

CRASH!

Oh no, not again!

We all were walking into the living room where the sound had come from and in the living room we saw a tall, blonde woman.

My dad fainted.

"That's not good" I said to myself. When my dad finally got up, the first thing he said was "Marlene?" I knew that either my mother had come back to life, just like Uncle Harry's parents, or my dad knew way too many Marlenes.

"Mum?"

The woman had stood up and was nodding her head. Everyone had gathered around me. I rushed towards my mum.

"Mum, I knew that you would come back!"

"I know it's a miracle. Wow, you've grown so much since you were a year old my sweet baby girl."

"I know mum I'm bloody 16 now."

"Ma douce petite fille est tous grandi et elle a meme un petit ami!"

"Mum!" I was now blushing fiercely, and by this point my French speaking relatives were barely containing their laughter.

"What did she say?" James asked, eyeing our hysteric relatives.

"Nothing." I replied quickly.

"Maman comment avez-vous meme savoir que je dois un petit ami? Avez-vous ete espionnage sur moi ou quelque chose?

"Really, what are you saying?" James tried again.

"Nothing!" I replied.

"Ok, ok." He said.

"Désolé ma petite fille." Marlene said.

"Il est maman ok." I replied to my mum.

Whoosh!

"I think that is Professor McGonagall here to tell us what we will be doing for the school year until we get home," Roxie said.

"I think that I would quite enjoy seeing old Minnie again." my mum said following us into the den where the fireplace was located.

**A/N: Hello my lovelies. Please thank Random Person With No Name for being my awesome beta! So how are you liking the story? I haven't gotten any reviews in a long time, so please keep in mind that the review button doesn't bite.**

**So until next time,**

**Peace, Love, and Pretzels**

**GryffindorsRock**

**See that Button**

**Yeah That One**

**It's Really Lonely**

**Will You Please Press It?**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**


End file.
